


Healing

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also posted on AFF, M/M, inspired by a twitter prompt, jeongcheol oneshot, meanie on the side, seventeen on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: oneshot where cheol caught jeonghan sleeptalking & playfully asks 'who does jeonghan love?" and is surprised jeonghan answers 'seungcheolie'





	

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. The sky wore a mix of blushing pink and tranquil blue colors like a beautiful and vast pastel painting. It was a very familiar scenery but most often forgotten and left unappreciated. Covering the horizon, at the edge of the limitless deep blue sea, were traces of bright red and rich orange as the timid sun starts to set in and rest. 너무 예뻐. It was a very beautiful and relaxing sight. A scenery that they now have a chance to take in.

Only a few weeks ago, their busy schedule had them running about and getting out only during the wee hours of dawn when the sky is dark and only stars and streetlamps were awake. They slept less and mostly out of exhaustion. They enjoyed the thrill of large crowds singing along with them and finally feeling the fruit of their hard work but they also appreciated peaceful times like this when they had all the time for themselves, to think and rest.

A gentle breeze blew into the widely open window in the living room and Seungcheol opened his arms wide, tasting and feeling the wind as it crashed onto his body. It was something that he did not have a lot of time to enjoy because he was always met with the populated city sights. It was tingly but it felt really good and relaxing. He smiled when he caught sight of a small body cramped up on the sofa bed. Even during resting, Lee Jihoon worked hard for the team. A genius that had them put onto the line of popular boy groups. He knew he couldn’t make him stop from working because this guy was an absolute workaholic. He was actually a bit relieved to see him sleeping now because this guy needed it even if he did not want it. 

He closed the window. As much as he loved the feeling of the wind, he did not want Jihoon to catch a cold. He quickly retrieved a blanket from the nearby room to cover his dongsaeng and a hot pack that he put in between Jihoon’s tiny hands. He squirmed and Seungcheol thought he might have woken him up but gladly, he went back to sleep. He looked so cute sleeping like that and Seungcheol fought the urge to take a picture. 

Most members were out on the beach playing. It was a five-minute walk from the lodge where they were staying but he could hear their voices, distinct screaming and laughing. Kwon Soonyoung must have done something naughty because he could hear Seungkwan’s and Dokyeom’s high pitch voices shouting Soonyoung’s name. These kids cannot stay still. No matter how many times you reprimand them to take a rest for a bit, they would stealthily sneak out and have fun with the other kids who also play by the sea during the afternoon. They were still really kids, enjoying the simplest of things. He loved them so much. And he was glad that he grew up and built his dreams along with these people (kids). 

He was standing still like he was in a trance of reminiscing his whole trainee years when he smelled something tasty and walked his way to the kitchen where he found Mingyu cooking ramen with egg for all the guys. He had always been thankful to Mingyu who always cooked for them even if he was already tired from all the shows and performances. It was a tough job to feed all thirteen guys. He was also thankful to Wonwoo who was seated on the kitchen floor with a book on his hand and with a spoon on the other. He has always taken good care of Mingyu. He did not hear him come in because he was too busy reading. 

“Hyung.” Mingyu greeted him with a smile. “Do you think this is enough for all of us?” He asked. Seungcheol laughed and said, “I think you need to put in a little more. Those guys have been playing around for quite a while now.”

“Okay. Hyung! Call the guys in a few minutes. The ramen will be ready. It’s nice to eat it while it’s hot.” He called out while still focused on his cooking. 

“He went to Jeonghan hyung's room.” Wonwoo said without taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. “He said he would call him first.”

xvii

Seungcheol smiled widely at the sight of the man in covers who hogged all the blanket when they slept. His sleepyhead. He could smell the ramen cooking from here so he went up to Jeonghan who was still soundly sleeping. He looked so gentle and gorgeous and elegant up until when he heard him sleep talking. He tried to contain in his laughs because Jeonghan was saying all sorts of things.

“I'm not a scammer. I'm your angel, Hannie.” Seungcheol tried his best to keep in his laugh. Yoon Jeonghan was evil and angelic at the same time and he loved him all the same. Seungcheol was kind of in a naughty and playful mood so he quickly leaned his head in inches away from Jeonghan’s and said, “Who does Jeonghannie love?”

“Seungcheollie.”

Seungcheol was shocked that Jeonghan actually answered. Then he saw Jeonghan open his eyes. “You were already awake!” He playfully punched him on the arm. Jeonghan quickly cupped his face and leaned in to give Seungcheol a light kiss. “Mianhe. I love feeling your breath against my neck.” Then he rose to his feet and pulled the still shocked but now smiling Seungcheol. “Come on now. You were going to call me for ramen, right?”

Seungcheol stood there and absorbed all of this moment. Right here and then was the most beautiful scene he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on twitter and decided I should go and do some fluff stories because I have always been too angsty. Hope you enjoy it! :) (Prompt from @YIXING)


End file.
